The Mirror of Erised
by TheTrueMrsEdmundPevensie
Summary: Takes place in Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone. What if one night Draco followed Harry to the mirror, and saw his own deepest desire? Who or what will it be? Read&review!
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy was walking down a deserted corridor, when he saw something strange. About ten feet away, a floating hand was outstretched, holding a lantern. Draco watched as the hand moved around a corner, before deciding to follow it. He went down many corridors before finally the hand stopped, in front of a very large door. It went inside and Draco looked through the crack of the door, feeling oddly anxious. It's not every day that you see a hand moving with no body attached to it.

Suddenly Harry Potter came into view, the hand obviously belonging to him. Draco glared as Harry put the lantern down. He just wasted time on following his enemy, The Boy Who Lived. He was about to go in when he heard footsteps behind him. Draco looked around quickly, spotting a statue of a grindylow. He ducked behind it, being as quite as he could, when Dumbledore walked up and into the room.

Draco sat for a moment, feeling very confused. Why was Harry going into a deserted classroom at this time of night And why was Dumbledore following him as well? He wanted answers, and the sooner the better. So slowly, Draco moved to the slightly open door.

There wasn't anything inside except for the Headmaster, Harry, and a giant mirror. Harry was sitting in front of it, before he realized Dumbledore standing behind. Then they started talking, in which Draco had to strain his ears to hear.

"Back again, Harry. I see that you, like so many before you, have discovered the Mirror of Erised. I trust by now you realize what it does." Dumbledore said in his usual wise voice.

Now Draco was interested. He saw Harry shake his head, not knowing the answer. He then looked back at the Headmaster. "Let me give you a clue. The happiest man on Earth would look into the mirror and see only himself, exactly as he is."

Draco scrunched his eyebrows together. He hated when people talked in riddles. He wanted the answer out straight, not have to figure it out.

"So then, it shows us what we want. Whatever we want." Harry responded.

"Yes, and no. It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest and most desperate desires of our hearts. Now you, Harry…"

Draco didn't listen to the next part. He didn't really care to hear about Harry's past. He waited until Dumbledore was done, when he said, "But remember, this mirror gives us neither knowledge, or truth. Men have wasted away in front of it. Even gone mad." At this, Draco raised his eyebrows. "That is why, tomorrow it will be moved to a new home. But I must ask you, not to go looking for it again. It does not do to dwell on dreams. And forget to live."

These words rang through Draco's ears. Then he noticed Harry and Dumbledore moving towards the door, where he himself was. He quickly crawled back behind the statue, just in time for the two to not see him. They walked in the opposite direction, down the corridor. But Draco could've sworn that before Dumbledore disappeared around the corner, he looked back at him. Draco just shook his head, there was no way the Professor saw him.

After a moment of silence, he decided it was safe enough to stand up. He walked over to the door, looked around, and then went in.

Inside, the big mirror still stood. Draco walked toward it very slowly, examining it. _This shows people their deepest most secret desire?_ He thought to himself as he came closer to the mirror cautiously.

He came so close that he could touch the glass, but all he saw was himself, standing in an empty room. Was he the happiest man on Earth? He knew for a fact that that wasn't true. So he backed up, remembering that Harry stood a few feet away. And then he saw something that blew his mind.

In the mirror, he saw himself. But it seemed to be an older version. The Draco in the mirror looked to be about 19 to 20 years old. Young Draco smiled to himself, amazed at seeing the future him. Suddenly, a shape was appearing next to the older Draco.

It took a minute, but soon the shape formed into a girl. Draco didn't recognize her at first; all he knew was that she was very beautiful. But then the girl became more detailed, and Draco knew who she was instantly. The bushy hair. The brown eyes that held the same fire in them. The girl in the mirror was Hermione Granger.

Draco's mouth fell open. There was no way in Hell that Granger was his deepest desire. He despised her. He was disgusted by her. He loathed her.

But as Draco stared on, he began to think. Yes, she was muggle born. And she was friends with Potter and Weasley. But, that didn't mean that Draco didn't think about her at all.

He never admitted it, and sometimes he would tell himself that it was a lie. But he was intrigued by her. She seemed to know every answer to every question in the world, and that impressed him immensely. And she was very pretty, but Draco tried to cover that up by thinking she was disgusting. He knew that he couldn't lie to himself anymore.

He liked her. He felt the strange need to get to know her, as more than the mudblood bookworm, the brains of the Golden Trio. He wanted to be a part of her life, in some way. He didn't know how he would do that, but he knew one thing for sure. He always got what he wanted.

Draco smirked, still staring at the older version of Hermione. He then noticed that the two people in the mirror were holding hands. He smiled as he touched the part of the glass where their hands were. He somehow could almost feel her skin touching his, but he knew that it was his mind playing tricks on him.

Draco shook his head. He needed more answers. So he decided that he would go and talk to Dumbledore tomorrow. He took one more look at Hermione, before turning and walking out of the room.

_The Next Day_

"Sherbert Lemon!" McGonagall said to the stone eagle. Suddenly it was spinning, and a staircase appeared. "Just walk up those steps, Mr. Malfoy." She said.

Draco nodded at her before walking up the stairs, seeing a door at the very top. He approached it and knocked, causing it to swing open. He walked in slowly, to see the Headmaster sitting at his desk.

"Hello, Draco." Dumbledore said, waving his wand so the door closed behind Draco. He stood awkwardly, shifting from his one foot to the other. Dumbledore was just looking at him, a small smile playing at his lips. And it was making Draco slightly uncomfortable. Finally Dumbledore said, "What brings you here?"

"W-well, last night I was walking down to my dormitory, when I saw Harry walk into an empty classroom. Then you walked in, and I sort of listened to what you two were talking about." Draco said uncomfortably, just admitting a cause worthy enough for a detention.

But all Dumbledore did was smile even bigger. "Ah, so it was you. I knew someone was outside the door." He stood up and walked over to Draco.

"Yeah. But, I-I came here because, I have a question." Draco said, looking up at him.

"You're wondering why you saw what you saw in the mirror." Dumbledore said, gazing down at Draco through his half-moon spectacles.

"Y-Yes." Draco stuttered. He didn't like talking to the Headmaster, one on one. It made him uncomfortable, and he hated feeling out of control. Then he added, "I just don't know why I saw it. It was the last thing on Earth that I would ever imagine seeing…as my deepest desire."

Dumbledore walked back over to his desk, looking at Fawkes, his pet phoenix. "Well, Draco sometimes the things we want most are the last things we'd ever think of wanting. You were surprised, but tell me, did you like what you saw?"

Draco was silent for a moment. Then a small smile spread onto his face. "Yes, I did."

Dumbledore turned around, looking at him again. "Then, what you saw was you true desire. This has been laying inside you without you knowing it. Your mind says one thing, but your heart speaks the true answer."

Draco stared at him. Dumbledore was right, Hermione was what he wanted. And from then on he would try anything to get her. Finally he smiled, and said, "Thanks Professor. Things are beginning to make sense."

He turned around, walking towards the door. But suddenly Dumbledore's voice stopped him. "Draco." Draco faced the Headmaster again, waiting for his answer. "If you really desire what you saw, I suggest acting a little nicer to _her_." He smiled, but Draco's eyes went big. How did he know that Hermione was his desire? He just nodded and left, walking quickly down the spiral staircase.

As he walked to the Great Hall, he spotted Harry, Ron, and Hermione walking there as well. Draco passed them, grazing Hermione's shoulder with his own. And at that moment, they locked eyes. Draco was mesmerized, and it seemed as though she was too. But the moment came and gone, and Hermione walked quicker to catch up with Harry and Ron. Draco just stood there, staring after her. He then knew that there was hope for him and Hermione. It would be hard, but Draco was prepared for anything.

**What did you think? This idea just came to me one day when I was watching the first movie.**

**It seemed to be better in my head, but I'm semi-happy with this! XP**

**Also, should I continue this? Or should I just leave it to you guys, so you can make up your own conclusion. Please tell me! :P**

**Don't forget to read&review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

A week had passed since Draco's encounter with the Mirror of Erised. And all he could do was think about Hermione. He hadn't talked to her yet, he was still planning how. But he was getting anxious; he knew he had to do it soon.

But everything remained the same for Hermione. She had just become friends with Harry and Ron, and everything was going well for her. She had no idea that every day across the Great Hall, Draco would watch her, and that she was the one thing running through his mind. But things began to change when Draco decided to make his move.

Hermione was walking back from her Potions lesson with Harry and Ron. Although she felt as though she was walking alone; Harry and Ron were too engulfed in their Quidditch discussion. She sighed when all of a sudden, as if by force her books fell out of her hands.

Confused, she kneeled down and gathered them. That's when she saw a pair of feet in front of her. She looked up, only to see Draco standing there, smirking down at her.

"Clumsy much?" he said as she stood up.

"No, well not usually. What do you want Malfoy?" she said, glaring at him. She didn't really know him, all she knew was that he was mean to Harry and Ron. They were her best friends, so it was just right to not like Draco as much as them.

_You._ He thought to himself. But he shook his head and his smirk was back. "Nothing. Is it a crime to come over and start a conversation?"

"For you, yes." She said before turning and walking away. But he wasn't done. He walked quicker to catch up with her, and soon they were walking side by side.

"Please, leave me alone. I'm not really in the mood to be bullied right now." She sighed, not even looking at him.

"And who said I was going to bully you?" he asked, his smirk still plastered on his face.

At this she stopped, turning her head and looking at him with raised eyebrows. "Well, you always do to Harry and Ron."

"But they're not here right now, are they?"

"N-no."

"Right. I'm just here to have a civil conversation with a fellow student."

"But why? We haven't had a _civil _conversation. Ever."

"So let's start." He said simply.

By now she was feeling confused and slightly frustrated. "What are you playing at?"

Just then, Crabbe called over to Draco, "Malfoy, come on!" Draco looked over, before facing Hermione again.

"This was fun. But next time I hope we talk about something other than interrogating me, sound good Granger?"

He turned to walk away, but he stopped when Hermione said, "What makes you think there will be a next time?"

With his back still turned to her, he smiled. Then he kept walking, until reaching Crabbe and Goyle. He looked back at her; she was still standing there, looking at him. Then she picked up her books and turned, walking away fast. He smirked and watched her down the corridor. He was only getting started.

**Read&review! :P**


	3. Author's Note

**I'm so sorry everyone! But I think I'm going to discontinue this story. I just don't know where to go with it! Feel free to message me or review with any ideas, and maybe I'll see one I like and continue! :) But I don't want to keep you waiting for a story that might not be updated again! Although, I will definitely be writing more, so look out! :P**


End file.
